1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet receiver and a method of receiving droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink used in industrial ink jet printing, for example, ink which is mainly used to pattern a wiring material, contains a volatile organic solvent. Hence, after printing is performed on a desired surface, the solvent volatilizes within a short period of time and only particles forming the wiring material are left. The particles are formed into wiring through sintering or the like.
However, in the case of ink used in a biology-related field, a reactant is dispersed in water and patterned on a surface with the ink. Subsequently, the reactant selectively reacts with a different reactant, so that a desired material is fixed to the surface or is selected. At this time, the volatilization of the ink lowers the reactivity and activity of the ink, so that the characteristics of the ink deteriorate.
Especially in the case of forming droplets and transmitting a minute amount of droplets to a chip through jetting or pipetting, a sample is apt to volatilize instantaneously or bounce off the target after the droplets are discharged.